The Obsession, the Protector, and the Obsessed
by wowwow
Summary: After a rough day at school, Chizuru goes to bed for the day. When she finally falls asleep, she has a dream she'll never forget. Part of my 'Obsession' series.


**A/N: This story takes place in the same universe as my other fic: 'Our Obsession', but a few months earlier. You don't have to read that story first, since this fic is only mentioned in one or two sentences. They do both belong to the Obsession Series, though, so if you like this one, check that one out too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**The Obsession, the Protector, and the Obsessed**

* * *

Night had fallen over Karakura Town, and the many students of Karakura High School prepared for a good night's rest at their respective homes, the lesbian teen Chizuru Honshō being one of them.

The teen prepared to go asleep and lay down on the bed, cringing as her cheek landed on the pillow. ''Man, I can't believe this still hurts.''

Her mind drifted to the moment she'd hurt her poor, poor chin.

* * *

_She's so beautiful. _No matter what outfit she decides to wear, whether her hair is done or not, or even when the girl decides to not put any makeup on, 'she's so beautiful' is always Chizuru's first thought when Orihime walks into a room.

''Hello, Chizuru-chan,'' the orange-haired teen greeted.

''Hellooo, Hime!'' A flash of red/purple hair was all that could be seen as the lesbian teen ran over to Orihime, only to be stopped by a fist once she was inches apart from the other teen's body; landing on the ground with a loud thud.

''At it again, Chizuru.'' Chizuru didn't have to look to know who'd punched her jaw. It was her Hime's watchdog–Tatsuki Arisawa. Her eyes flickered to the two teens, and she narrowed her eyes when she saw Tatsuki standing next to her Hime in a defensive manner.

''Why are you always here…'' Chizuru muttered.

''Cause I have to protect my friend from perverts like you. Honestly, Chizuru, you might just be even worse than the boys; they only watch Orihime, you try to grope her every chance you get.'' Chizuru rolled her eyes. So she tries to touch Hime from time to time, could anyone seriously blame her? Well, Tatsuki obviously did, but that was besides the point.

''Anyway, just keep yourself away from her from now on.'' Tatsuki guided Orihime away from the perverted teen while the lesbian's eyes rested on the two departing figures.

* * *

The teen's remembrance ended, her hand firmly placed on her injured jaw. ''Stupid Tatsuki…'' Why did she insist on keeping her away from her Hime? She could make the orange-haired teen feel so good if she was just given the chance.

Chizuru flipped her head, changing jaw sides. The teen let out a yawn, her tiredness starting to overtake her now that she was pain free. Chizuru closed her eyes, her Hime clear on her mind as sleep overwhelmed her; allowing her mind to project pleasant dreams.

* * *

Chizuru slowly closed the door as she took her first steps in her house. ''I'm home!'' There was no response. ''No one's home, I guess.'' Oh well, no biggie. She made her way to her room, only to be treated to quite the sight: Orihime, in school uniform, on her bed.

''Hime?'' Why was her dream girl here? Not that she minded, mind you.

''Chizuru-chan, I'm here to see you,'' the unexpected visitor admitted. Chizuru stayed quiet, allowing her Hime to continue. ''Lately, I've noticed myself…staring at..uhm,'' she gulped, ''other people.''

Chizuru was surprised, she hadn't expected Orihime's hormones to finally awaken. ''So? That's perfectly normal, Hime,'' she reassured the chesty teen.

''Well, I know that, but that isn't it. Lately, I've been watching other…women.'' The teen said, her eyes glued to the floor in embarrassment.

''R-Really?'' Hope rose in Chizuru's chest, and she sat down next to her Hime. ''What kind of women?''

''Well Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, and…you.'' The shy girl's eyes flickered away from Chizuru's gaze as she told her story. The lesbian teen couldn't believe it. Hime wanted her!

''Hime, why are you here?'' Chizuru's entire body was shivering in anticipation as she asked the question, one of the possible answers already making her hard.

Orihime gulped before she started to explain her actions, ''I came here to…experiment.'' She closed her eyes, not willing or perhaps too afraid to see the lesbian's reaction. If she had, she would have seen Chizuru's lips coming closer to her own, but now she was shocked to feel another pair of lips on hers.

Chizuru couldn't believe that she was actually kissing her Hime. She'd wanted to do it for so long now and had imagined it so many times, but to actually do it…it was exhilarating! Kissing Hime was wonderful, but it soon wasn't enough anymore. Chizuru got down on her knees and dispatched Orihime's skirt and panties before the other teen could even protest.

Chizuru widened Orihime's full soft legs, and she chuckled when she saw the tuft of hairs. ''Hime, I can't believe your hairs are actually orange here too!'' She caressed the teen's inner thighs before she engorged on her Hime's flesh; prodding, stirring, and sliding her tongue between the orange-haired teen's folds.

Embarrassment filled Orihime when she let out a moan, not able to hide her pleasure as Chizuru worked her magic. ''Chizuru-chan!'' Orihime bit her finger, trying to stop her pleasure from escaping her lips.. Chizuru stopped, and Orihime quickly protested. She didn't know what it was, but she felt an ache inside her core, an ache that only stopped when Chizuru caressed her with her tongue.

Chizuru lifted her head up from the other teen's nether region. ''Do you want me to continue, Hime?'' she asked, her fingers gracing against the orange-haired teen's slit, and she quickly noted how wet the teen had become. Orihime kept quiet, so she asked the question again, ''Do you want me to continue, Hime?''

Orihime got back up, looking into Chizuru's eyes. ''I- I want,'' —she gulped— ''I want you to continue…Chizuru-chan.'' With a smile and a lick to her own lips, Chizuru lowered her head back to her Hime's wet entrance; the orange-haired teen quickly reclined again, allowing the lesbian to pleasure her. Chizuru spread the two folds apart and slid her tongue in, rolling it inside of Orihime's warm interior.

The big breasted teen moaned and arched her hips against Chizuru, finding the feeling she was experiencing mind-boggling. Orihime's hands roamed through the lesbian's hair while she pushed Chizuru's head closer to her slit.

She felt something appearing inside of her, something that just kept expanding through her body. Whatever it was, Orihime felt it coming closer and closer. She wanted to ask what it was but kept quiet, afraid that Chizuru would stop. Orihime's body was getting hotter and hotter while her muscles tightened as Chizuru continued to lick her. Orihime screamed, her strange feeling finally flowing out between her legs, her arousal landing on Chizuru's face.

Chizuru drank everything up, enjoying Orihime's sweet juices. Once she was done, she landed next to her dream girl with a thud. ''How was that, Hime?''

God, how could she even describe it? Incredible? Wonderful? Extraordinary? ''It was…amazing'' 'Amazing' didn't really cut it either, but it would have to do. Suddenly, a realization hit her. ''S-Should I do you now?''

''If you don't mind, Hime. Do you know how?''

''I'll just do the same thing that you just did, right?'' She was surprised when the lesbian shook her head. ''No?''

Chizuru gave her crush a smile. ''Hime, I have a little secret that I should tell you. You see, I'm not really like other girls.''

Orihime looked at her funnily. ''You mean that you like other girls, right? That's ok, Chizuru-chan. I already knew that.''

Chizuru shook her head. ''No, that's not it.'' She lowered her skirt, and Orihime gasped when she saw something bulging in the girl's underwear.

''W-What's that?'' Girls weren't supposed to have that.

''It's a penis, Hime.'' Chizuru shoved her underwear down her slim legs; her manhood appearing in all its grace. Orihime's brown eyes widened while she tried to hide her gaping face with her hands. Girls really weren't supposed to have that!

''Does this change anything, Hime?'' The orange-haired teen wanted to say yes, that this did indeed change everything. But that wouldn't really be fair since Chizuru had pleasured her so wonderfully. She surprised Chizuru by taking off her uniform; her thin upper body was now unexposed and her ample breasts were only covered by the encasing bra. Chizuru couldn't believe how well developed the other teen was as she hungrily looked at the teen's covered chest. _Please take it off! _she begged in her head.

Then, the moment came: Orihime guided her hands to her bra clasp and snapped it open. The straps slowly slid off her shoulders until they dropped down to the floor; her big breasts now in full view, making Chizuru even harder. Orihime's hand trembled as she hesitantly moved it to the girl's long member. She gasped, noting how warm the flesh was as she wrapped her fingers around the skin. ''W-What now?''

Chizuru grabbed the teen's palm. ''Now, you'll slowly move your hand up and down.''

Orihime watched as the lesbian guided her wrist, her hand doing what was told; the other woman's skin easily rolled down the tip of her member, revealing her pink glans to the innocent teen. Orihime was confused as she looked at the wet pink tip in front of her. ''Why is it wet?''

Chizuru released Orihime's wrist to undress herself and was delighted to see the orange-haired teen move her hand by herself, stroking the lesbian's manhood exactly as instructed. More and more of the lesbian's pre-cum poured out the eye of her penis. Orihime stopped what she was doing and slid two fingers over Chizuru's wet glans; the strange substance attaching itself to her fingers. Orihime pressed her two fingers together; the fluids made a squashy sounds between them, making her giggle.

Chizuru smiled at the jolly teen and indulged her, ''What you got in your hand is pre-cum, Hime. When a penis is aroused, it releases clear liquid, making it easier for a penis to enter a woman's vagina.'' Orihime blushed from Chizuru's vulgar words.

''I-I see.'' Orihime hadn't expected to be holding something that came out of Chizuru's manhood. She quickly proceeded to wipe it off by rubbing it over her skirt, only to remember that she wasn't wearing one anymore when she smeared the substance over her exposed thigh. Her smooth inner legs still had drips of her previous orgasm on it, and Chizuru flushed when she saw the teen accidently mixing the lesbian's pre-cum with her own juices.

The sight was too erotic, so Chizuru hastily stood behind the teen, who was lying down on the bed, and pressed her member against Orihime's scalp once she stood still. The awkward teen let out a yelp as the lesbian teen suddenly grabbed her large mounds, poking and messaging her bosom with enthusiasm. ''Oh wow, Hime! Your breasts are so soft and squishy!'' Chizuru started to imagine how it would feel to rest her head between them. _Probably like pillows_, she thought.

Orihime blushed when the mesmerized teen carefully brushed her fingers against the bottom of her bosom. Chizuru's delicate fingers managed to harden the other teen's nipples quickly, and Orihime tried to hold in her moans as the lesbian's palms started to rub her hard nubs.

Chizuru bit her lip, her dick was ready to be pleasured, the glans now covered in pre-cum. She wondered how she could continue Hime's massage while getting pleasured herself. Then, she got an idea.

''Hime, can you do something for me?'' Orihime nodded her head. ''Can you stick out your tongue?'' Orihime's innocent mind wondered why Chizuru would give her such a weird request, but she complied regardless; releasing the organ from her mouth. Brown eyes widened as Chizuru roamed her moist manhood above the curvy teen's head before the lesbian lowered it down, letting it rest on Orihime's tongue. Orihime's tongue absorbed the salt that had appeared on Chizuru's shaft, while her nose took in the dick's somewhat weird smell. ''Hmmm…your tongue is so soft, Hime.'' Chizuru swung her hips forwards and backwards, her manhood gracing Orihime's tongue the entire time.

Orihime moaned as Chizuru started to roll her nipples between her fingers, the somewhat rough approach heating up her body again. She crossed her legs in embarrassment as she started to pour out her watery substance again. _How shameful..._

Orihime noticed that Chizuru swayed her hips more rapidly than before, the throbbing member moving faster and faster on her tongue. When Chizuru came closer to her climax, her legs gave out a little, and she bent forward; her breasts coming closer to Orihime's face while her hands tightly clutched Orihime's soft mounds in ecstasy. A painful cry escaped the teen's lips as Chizuru suddenly squeezed her breasts in a rough manner, the loud sound echoing in Chizuru's ears.

''Here I cum, Hime!'' Orihime felt a large amount of hot substance land on her ample chest as the other teen screamed. Chizuru panted once she was done spraying and removed her member off her Hime's face. Orihime rose herself up and peeked at her covered breasts in curiosity. She slid a finger over one of her breast; leaving white fluids on it. She brought her finger closer to her face and inspected the seeds that covered it. ''Is this…sperm?'' the sheepish girl asked, looking at the released cum with fascination.

Chizuru nodded. ''What do you think?''

''It's so thick.'' She licked her covered finger. ''And…bitter.''

Orihime tensed up a little once Chizuru's hand caressed her legs. When had her classmate moved herself in front of her? ''Hime, you're a virgin, right?''

The big breasted teen was so surprised that she stumbled over her words, "Oh, um, well, I …yes." Chizuru almost melted as her dream girl blushed and stumbled. It was just so adorable!

''Are you one, Chizuru-chan?'' Orihime managed to ask, her eyes shying away from the other teen as she asked the question, embarrassed with the topic. Relief filled her when the redhead nodded her head, feeling happy that she wasn't the only one. ''D-Did you have opportunities?''

'Yeah, but I'm waiting for someone.'' Orihime had a pretty good idea who that certain someone was, and she felt a little scared, yet she also felt…honored and perhaps even a little curious. She moaned as Chizuru's finger started to rub her clit, the teen's digits twirling against her nub. Noticing how wet her Hime was, Chizuru decided to try and make her dream a reality. ''You know, Hime, I was thinking.''

Orihime tensed up a bit. ''About what?''

''We both feel comfortable around each other right?'' The orange-haired teen nodded. ''So, what better way to lose our virginities than to someone that we can trust.'' Orihime pondered on Chizuru's words. She did have a point, and the sensation currently between her legs didn't make it any easier to deny the statement…

Chizuru brought Orihime closer to her and planted her lips on the teen's luscious ones. Orihime entire body was firing up and her resistance wavered. She didn't even notice when Chizuru put her curvaceous form down gently on her back, the lesbian's manhood gracing against the teen's folds. The feeling made Orihime's ache return, and she had a feeling that simply a tongue wouldn't make it go away this time.

''Chizuru-chan, I…I want…it''

Chizuru wasn't sure if she'd heard it right. ''What?''

Orihime smiled, the smile of an angel as far as the lesbian was concerned. ''I want to do it, Chizuru-chan.''

This couldn't really be happening. Chizuru just couldn't believe it. She was about to put her manhood inside Hime! The lesbian had to gulp, her feelings almost overwhelming her. ''Alright, Hime.'' Chizuru's mind was going crazy while her trembling hand grabbed her penis, positioning herself in front of Orihime's entrance. But, before she could go any further.

''Orihime!'' The door to the room was slammed open, and whoever it was quickly kicked Chizuru away from the big breasted teen. ''Are you all right, Orihime?''

''Tatsuki-chan? What are you doing here?'' Orihime asked, the surprise in her voice clearly noticeable.

''I'm here to save you.'' Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her back up. Tatsuki planned to drag her friend away from Chizuru, only to be stopped by the big breasted teen herself. ''Orihime?''

''I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan, but I want to stay.'' Tatsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd piqued inside from the window for a while now and had been convinced that Orihime was here unwillingly, but maybe she'd been wrong.

''Are you sure, Orihime?'' Tatsuki asked, only for her best friend to nod. She released Orihime from her grasp. She wasn't here to keep her friend from doing something she wanted, no matter how ridiculous it seemed to her.

''But,'' Orihime started, ''it's kind of scary.''

Tatsuki understood. She'd felt terrified when she was about to experience her first time. ''Should I stay?''

Orihime smiled, Tatsuki-chan was such a good friend. ''Yes, please stay.''

Tatsuki nodded, led Orihime back to the bed, and sat down besides her, holding her hand. Chizuru had been observing the entire time, and she cheered when Orihime chose staying with her above leaving with Tatsuki.

''Hey, Chizuru, what are you waiting for? Get the hell over here!'' Tatsuki ordered. Chizuru was surprised, but complied nonetheless. She came closer to her Hime and Tatsuki before she positioned herself in front of Orihime's core again.

Silence filled the room. Orihime was tensed, she was about to lose a most sacred thing. Meanwhile, excitement filled Chizuru. She was about to actually do it. She was about to fuck her precious Hime! ''Are you ready?'' she asked, praying to every god that she knew that Hime wouldn't change her mind at the last moment. Luckily, the orange-haired teen nodded.

Chizuru slowly slid herself inside the wet area, and Orihime gritted her teeth as the lesbian pushed her rigid manhood into her tight and virgin entrance. Chizuru fought the urge that was telling her to fuck Hime with everything she had and managed to control herself, giving the other teen the time to adjust to her size.

"Ah!" Orihime screamed, Chizuru's cock breaking her walls as Chizuru's manhood pushed deep inside of her curvaceous body. Tatsuki flinched a little as Orihime clutched her hand with force. It was obvious that her best friend was in agony, feeling the sensation of a manhood inside of her for the first time.

''Shhh…don't worry, Orihime. It will all get better soon. I promise.'' Tatsuki said, consoling her best friend while patting her forehead. Orihime nodded, the pain was overwhelming, but she knew that Tatsuki was telling the truth.

_Tatsuki-chan is just amazing. She's always there for me, protecting me, consoling me, and fighting my battles. She's such a good friend. _Orihime placed her hand firmly on her best friend's cheek, surprising Tatsuki.

''Orihime?'' In that moment, everything was forgotten—yes, even the large member resting inside the big breasted teen. That one moment, there were only two people in the room: Tatsuki and Orihime. Tatsuki lowered her head and stopped when the two best friend's lips were inches apart from one another. The teens smiled, and Orihime used her hand to guide Tatsuki to her soft lips.

Chizuru couldn't believe what she was seeing, and she could swear that her member was actually growing inside her Hime as she saw the two kissing. She took the two friends kissing as a sign to move and began to rock her hips. Orihime pushed Tatsuki's head tightly against her own in shock, the sensation of Chizuru moving inside her overwhelming the teen.

''Hime, you're so tight!'' It was unbelievable, Hime was everything she'd imagined to be and more! It was tight, wet, and incredibly warm. Orihime slowly felt her pain alter into pleasure as she grew accustomed to Chizuru's length. The painful cries that had filled the room were replaced by moans of pleasure as Orihime pushed herself against Chizuru, who was quivering her hips as she thrust herself into the orange-haired teen's core.

Tatsuki and Chizuru both locked their gaze on Orihime's large bosom, the two mounds shaking and wiggling up and down with each movement. ''Hime, your breasts are jiggling so much!''

Tatsuki was silent as Chizuru thrust herself inside Orihime's fervent area time and time again. She felt herself getting wet and wanted nothing more than to pleasure her ache, but she quickly reminded herself of the fact that she was there only to support her best friend.

Chizuru swung her hips faster and faster, it felt like Orihime's pussy was designed to suck her dick in; it was just that good! Chizuru could feel her seeds starting to gather as she moved more rapidly, her breathing rate accelerating more and more. She could feel her Hime tightening up around her member, making it even narrower for Chizuru to keep thrusting.

Orihime could feel herself coming close to cumming again. It was just like when Chizuru had pleasured her with her tongue and fingers, perhaps even better than that. Orihime bobbed her head with each of Chizuru's thrusts while warmth started to flow over her entire body.

Tatsuki could hear the moans of the two other girls in the room growing more intense, and she felt herself getting wetter, her entrance moistening. Orihime and Chizuru were both covered in sweat, making them glisten. She realized that she was still holding Orihime's hand when the orange-haired teen suddenly squeezed on it with force. ''Here it comes, Chizuru-chan!'' Orihime screamed, her juices enveloping Chizuru's member as she discharged her nectar.

Chizuru heard her Hime scream with delight and that was the final straw for her. ''H-Hime, me too!'' Chizuru screamed as she shot everything she had inside her dream girl. Orihime was still cumming once Chizuru was done and seeing the teen screaming so much because of her was like a dream come true!

Both teens were exhausted, and they started panting as a result. Chizuru was the first to recover; a naked, sweaty, and panting Orihime was just too erotic for her to not be in an excited state. _All right, Hime, prepare yourself. I'm about to grope you even more than usual._

''Orihime!'' Both Chizuru and Orihime were surprised when Tatsuki took hold of Orihime's chest, caressing and fondling the two ample objects with her soft hands, making them swell.

''T-Tatsuki-chan?''

''I'm sorry, Orihime,'' Tatsuki apologized, circling around Orihime's pink areolae with her fingertips. She couldn't just be a spectator anymore as she watched the scene unfold, it was all too much for her self-restraint. ''I'm going to make you feel even better.'' Orihime couldn't hold back the whimper that appeared after the brunette lowered her head down to envelop her delicate lips around her friend's breast, sucking as her hands held the pair lightly. Tatsuki's tongue swirled as her mouth sucked on the hard nipple.

_Geez, who does she think she is? I wanted to touch Hime like that…_ Jealousy took over Chizuru's body, and she removed Tatsuki from her Hime's bosom, bringing her closer to herself.

''Hey, what are you doing, Chizuru?'' The lesbian ignored her question and slid her hand under Tatsuki's skirt. Before Tatsuki could even start her protest, Chizuru yanked her white panties apart. ''H-Hey!''

''Wow, look how drenched your panty is, Tatsuki!'' Tatsuki kept quiet, the normally confident teen now a very timid one. ''You know, if you wanted to join us, you could have just asked,'' Chizuru said as she winked. She then raised her knee and rubbed it against Tatsuki's womanhood. "How do you like this?"

Tatsuki moaned as she grinded against the lesbian's poking knee, jerking her hips against it in delight. The black-haired teen let the sensation take over and, in a state of pure bliss, grabbed Chizuru's perky breasts, groping and squeezing the lesbian's bosom. Chizuru, in response, removed Tatsuki of her white button-up shirt; exposing the world to the teen's well toned body.

All three the teens were now naked on the bed.

Chizuru bit het lip in pleasure, both her breasts and her dick were getting pleasured at their fullest today. Her eyes met Tatsuki's brown ones through her glasses, and she whimpered. ''T-Tatsuki…''

Orihime watched in silence as her groper and her protector became one by smacking their lips against each other. She was getting wet again from seeing the two girls kissing, a realization that made her head flush, and she shyly glanced away from the two osculating teens.

Chizuru saw Orihime's arousal drip out of her and made a plan. She broke her kiss with Tatsuki and turned the teen around. ''What are you doing?'' Tatsuki asked, only for Chizuru to push her upper body down; making her ass stick up. She yelped when she felt Chizuru's member poking against her entrance.

''Do you want it, Tatsuki?'' Chizuru hadn't forgotten the many times that Tatsuki had kept her away from her Hime, so if Tatsuki wanted her, she'd better ask for it. She smirked devilishly when Tatsuki moaned, Chizuru's member prodding against her wet folds. ''Do you want it, Tatsuki?''

Tatsuki grit her teeth. She was not going to ask Chizuru to do something like that to her! Still, she wanted it: she wanted Chizuru to slide her cock inside of her. Chizuru asked again, putting in her member's tip. Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore and swallowed her pride. ''P-Please put it in…'' she whispered.

Tatsuki didn't regret one thing as Chizuru thrust herself inside of her wet entrance. Chizuru moaned, it was definitely different from Orihime, but it was great nonetheless. Tatsuki screeched; she wasn't a virgin anymore for some time now, but Chizuru's member's length was quite immense, and the rigid dick combined with everything she'd seen since getting here made her body very sensitive.

Orihime watched widened eyed as Chizuru started to move inside of her best friend, and she became so mesmerized by the sight that she didn't even notice her own pouring juices. She was broken out of her fascination when something tingled between her legs. ''Aaaah!'' Her eyes lowered themselves to see black hair move erratically between her spread legs.

''Don't worry, Orihime. It's not over for you yet.'' Tatsuki flicked her tongue against Orihime; the orange-haired teen whimpering from the touch. Seeing the three now would be quite a sight as they formed a line: Chizuru was on her knees, her rigid cock oscillating powerfully and forcefully inside Tatsuki; Tatsuki was down on all fours, getting taken from behind while eating out Orihime; Orihime was the only teen to be lying flat, her nice amount of inner thighs spread wide as Tatsuki twirled and slid her tongue against her vaginal lips.

Tatsuki licked up both Orihime's own juices and the remaining seeds of Chizuru. Orihime's liquid vastly overpowered the taste of Chizuru's cum, and Tatsuki noted her best friend's sweet flavor. Tatsuki began to understand Orihime's many suitors as she moved between the teen's legs. _Orihime really is perfect_, she thought before she began to twirl her tongue around the orange-haired teen's clit; earning herself approval of the curvaceous teen, who gripped her head and brought the feasting teen even closer to her.

Chizuru pounded Tatsuki from behind, the sweat on her forehead dripping down to Tatsuki's exposed back. Tatsuki responded to Chizuru's accelerated movements by pushing herself into the lesbian's cock, rocking her hips back and forth with force; her ass hitting Chizuru's pelvis every time. The lesbian's hands roamed all over Tatsuki's body. _She's so firm!_ All of that training that Tatsuki did had really paid off for her figure. Chizuru's tight grip on the other teen's hips, combined with Tatsuki's own swinging movements, allowed her to slam herself in with great force time and time again. Tatsuki let out an animalistic scream, ranging her voice into Orihime's core.

As the most inexperienced of the three, Orihime was the first one to reach her climax, gushing over Tatsuki's face with her juices. The sight send Chizuru over the edge, and she let out her load inside Tatsuki; pouring everything she had inside the well toned girl. Being sprayed upon on both the back and the front made Tatsuki reach her limit as well, and she screamed while she squirted over Chizuru's manhood.

It wasn't enough for the trio, though. They still wanted more.

They needed more!

Orihime, Chizuru, and Tatsuki all sat next to each other on the couch—Chizuru in the middle. Chizuru's hands caressed the other two teens while Tatsuki and Orihime both had a hand on her manhood, stroking the shaft. Chizuru groaned and jerked her hips as the two teens handled her.

Orihime's eyes met Tatsuki's, and both smiled at each other. The two were happy to have experienced their first lesbian encounter together. Chizuru bit her lip, her eagerness to kiss her best friend obvious, but her bashfulness restraining her from acting on it.

Luckily, Tatsuki—having known Orihime since middle school—knew exactly what her friend wanted. Her hands caressed Orihime's cheek before she brought the shy girl closer to her, kissing Orihime's delicate lips; their lips locked against one another, and they moaned in each other's mouth as Chizuru slid her fingers inside their cores. The best friends embraced, wrapping their arms around each other's bare waist; their hands leaving Chizuru's member. Chizuru didn't mind, the sight in front of her was so damn sexy that she could watch it all day.

Chizuru was surprised when the two broke their kiss and started whispering, their voices too low for her to hear. Orihime blushed, whatever Tatsuki was saying was obviously embarrassing her, but the teen then started to giggle. ''Great idea, Tatsuki-chan!''

Chizuru wondered what the two were scheming, but only for a minute, as the two soon knelt in front of her manhood. ''Ready, Orihime?'' Tatsuki asked her friend, who nodded. Tatsuki was the first to go and grabbed the lesbian's dick, took the teen in her mouth, and danced her tongue around the tip. She took her hand off and slowly slid all of Chizuru's pulsating cock into her mouth, pressing her soft lips firmly around it before sliding back up until the back of her lips touched the head again. A cry escaped Chizuru's mouth out of pleasure; it was just so good!

Tatsuki's lips departed from Chizuru's rod, and Chizuru was quick to make her displeasure known, but she quickly shut herself up when Tatsuki advanced her member to Orihime, who quickly took the rigid dick in her mouth. The lesbian could feel the difference between Tatsuki and Orihime—Tatsuki was a lot more experienced—but her Hime was trying her hardest, making it feel good regardless as she bobbed her head up and down, devouring Chizuru's rod.

Chizuru's seeds were rising up through her urethra, and she screamed, ''I'm getting close!'' Orihime withdrew her luscious lips from the hard throbbing member and, together with Tatsuki, rapidly stroked the hard shaft. Chizuru was coming closer and closer to her climax, the two hands were just too much for her, and she started thrusting her hips between them. It was the final straw for her throbbing member. ''I'm cumming!''

After a few more jerks, Chizuru flung her head up and closed her eyes, letting out her thick cum; the two stroking teens were sprayed over by the scattering white fluids. Once Chizuru was done distributing, she sunk her head down and opened her eyes to the most spectacular sight: Tatsuki and Orihime, both naked and covered in her thick white cum.

''Oh wow, that was incredible…'' Chizuru told her two white painted friends.

Both Tatsuki and Orihime bobbed their heads in agreement. The two best friends got back on the couch with a loud thud, all three girls comfortable with the silence. Suddenly, Orihime clapped her hands, an idea popping in her head. ''We should invite Kuchiki-san next time as well!''

Chizuru's eyes widened. She couldn't have heard that right. ''N-Next time?'' Orihime chuckled, finding Chizuru's dumbfounded expression priceless. Chizuru gave the girl a beaming smile before she moved her head to Tatsuki. ''You too?'' Tatsuki nodded before she gave Chizuru a peck on her chin.

''We'll be with you forever, Chizuru.'' The lesbian sniffled. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake u-

* * *

Ring! Ring!

''Good morning, people of Karakura Town. It's 7:00 AM, so it's time for some-''

With a big bang, Chizuru slammed her alarm clock off, and she slowly opened her eyes. So it had all been a dream…

For a brief moment, Chizuru pondered to check the wet area between her legs for any sign of a penis, only to realize the sheer stupidity of it. She sighed, turning her head around; the pain in her chin reappearing.

''Ow!'' She gently put her hand on her burning jaw. ''Welcome back to real life, Chizuru…''

* * *

**And that's it for this story. I think the part where Tatsuki barges in and the part after that with Orihime persuading her are the weakest parts of this story. But, since it's Chizuru's dream, I guess that she wouldn't dream of it being hard. That's my defense and I'm sticking to it.**

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
